1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward to a display device, particularly to a flexible display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible display devices are display devices that are foldable or bendable like paper, not limited to a rectangular outline, not broken when flexed or bent due to a flexible substrate, and able to be easily carried. The flexible display devices may be categorized as a rugged display device that can resist breakage due to an impact, a bendable display device that is flexible and partially foldable in design, or a rollable display device that can freely roll like a roll of paper.
In order to develop a flexible display device, a flexible substrate, an organic/inorganic material suitable for a low-temperature process, a flexible electronic device, a suitable passivation layer, a suitable blocking film, and suitable packaging are needed in combination. Of these factors, the flexible substrate is recognized as an important component that determines the performance, reliability, and price of the flexible display device.
A metal foil substrate, a thin glass substrate, a plastic substrate, and the like have been studied as potential flexible substrates. Of these substrates, the plastic substrate has been noted as the most suitable material due to its ease of machining, light weight, and suitability for multiple processes. When utilizing the plastic substrate, however, static electricity is easily generated by separation, friction, etc., and the static electricity may cause poor image quality and breakdown of components.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.